This invention pertains to the field of scaffolding and more particularly to left-in-place scaffolding used during the erection of wood frame buildings and the application of their exterior coverings.
The following U.S. patents describe left-in-place or built-in scaffold supports which differ however from this invention:
U.s. pat. No. 1,141,554, Klumpp, describes a scaffold support consisting of a hollow dowel with inwardly extending retaining claws. It is adapted to be laid up as an exposed permanent unit in the face of brick walls. It is not usefully adaptable to a wood frame wall. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,719,261, De Las Heras, describes a method of building a wall using masonry units having built-in transverse openings for scaffold support elements which can be removed later. This method is not adaptable to a wood framed structure. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,695,213, Skinner, describes a metal bracket to grip and support the inner end of a scaffold bearer. It is eventually covered by the exterior facing and is adapted to a wood framed and sheathed wall. It is not, however, adaptable to independently supporting a scaffold, as the present invention is, without an outer vertical member.
Compared to the present invention, one of the U.S. patents cited above requires more labor and material to install and the other two are not adaptable to wood frame structures.